


Knight of Hell

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mentions of Murder, Minor Character Death, threats of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wasn't strong enough to hold the demon. Dean and Sam have a chat.</p><p>Canon divergence at the end of 10x03 Soul Survivor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight of Hell

Sam lowered the knife from the demon's throat. Just as the demon started to step toward Sam, the angel grabbed the demon from behind.

“It's over, Dean. It's over,” the angel said.

Dean growled and then said, “It ain't over for me and Sam, but it is for you.” The demon flung his arms wide, and the angel was thrown back against the wall twenty feet away. Dean charged the angel, took it's blade, and slammed the blade through its chest.

“Dean! No!” Sam yelled. It was too late. Castiel was dead.

Dean turned toward Sam. “Are you next, little brother? Or are we finally going to talk now?” Dean let his eyes flash black again.

“What's there to talk about, Dean. I've either got to cure you or kill you,” Sam said as calmly as he could.

The demon smirked as he slowly advanced on the hunter. “Naw, see, to cure me, you have to catch me. That ain't gonna happen again because I don't want it to now. Kill me? You ain't got it in ya, Sammy. You ain't got what it takes to kill your big brother. You just proved that.

“So, we talk or we fight, which is gonna be the painful choice for you.”

“What's there to say? You're gonna kill me anyway.”

Dean grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him back to the dungeon. He restrained Sam in the same chair Sam had restrained him in, being careful not to hurt Sam's shoulder too much but making certain the man could not get free.

Dean leaned over the arm of the chair and looked Sam in the eyes. “I ain't gonna kill ya, Sammy. I got plans for you. Two sets of plans, actually. One plan requires your cooperation. The other only requires your presence. Which plan gets the green light is entirely up to you.

“Before you say you're not cooperating with a demon, you should know that the plan only requiring your presence is for you to spend eternity as hell's fuck toy. Any demon that wants a piece of your fine ass and proves itself to Crowley gets to fuck you, ride you hard and put you up wet.

“Can you imagine how many demons will fall all over themselves to be able to say they fucked the great hunter Sam Winchester as a reward? Just so you know, fucking demons in hell is completely different than fucking demons topside. In hell, demons knot their fuck toys.” Dean grinned at the smell of Sam's fear.

“The plan requiring your cooperation is for you to become a Knight of Hell with me. You and I can take Crowley out with no problem and rule hell together.” 

Dean squatted down to be eye level with Sam. “It would still be you and me against the world, little brother, fighting together side by side. Only now, we won't have to worry so much about protecting each other. Our demonic natures will protect us, and our status as Knights of Hell will make us nearly indestructible.”

“So we go from protecting innocent people to killing them. I don't think so. I'd rather be a fuck toy,” Sam said calmly.

“Oh, come on! Think, Sam, use that brain of yours!” Dean nearly yelled as he walked to the edge of the devil's trap. He pushed his way through slowly, with obvious pain and effort.

He turned back to Sam. “If we rule hell, we decide who gets killed, tortured, possessed, or left the fuck alone. We decide what deals are approved. We decide what demons come topside and what demons rot in solitary confinement and what souls get the rack.

“We decide, Sammy. You want children left alone? Children will be left alone. You want hunters allowed to work? Hunters will be allowed to work. You want pedophiles to suffer? Pedophiles will suffer.”

“You're just saying what I want to hear,” Sam said and looked away.

“Do you know how many humans I've killed since I woke up as a demon, Sam? Two. One who sold his soul for his wife to be murdered. You know how long it's been since Lester made that deal, Sam. You were there. I killed him, a man whose soul already belonged to hell, and let his wife live.

“The other guy was beating a woman half to death behind a bar. He was her pimp, and she hadn't brought him enough money for the night. He would have killed her, and the other women he pimped, if I hadn't killed him. She wouldn't have been the first one he killed, either.

“Do you know how many deals I’ve made since I woke up as a demon? None. I’ve had plenty of opportunity to make some fine deals, but none of those people deserved eternity in hell for what they wanted so I wouldn't do it.

“Think about it, and you'll know I’m telling you the truth. If I’d been killing or dealing, you would have been able to track me much easier.”

“That's why you weren't killing and dealing, so I couldn't track you,” Sam spat out.

Dean sat on the table and waited for Sam to look at him again. “That's not why. No, I didn't want you near me. I needed time to deal with this. I needed you away from me to keep you safe. I didn't know then what I would be or do, Sammy. I know now.

“You want proof? How about we go on a couple of hunts so you can watch me, see how much I still am me?”

“You can fake it.”

“Really? You don't think you know me well enough to determine if I’m faking something?”

“You left me with Cole. You think I trust you to have my back hunting together?”

“I left you with him because I knew you could handle it. Shit, Sam, I was only a town away, and I was that close in case you needed me. I could have left the area and gone anywhere.”

“You really think you can make me a Knight of Hell?” Sam asked.

“I can do it even without your permission. But then, we'd be fighting each other, and the darker demonic part of you would be in control instead of the remaining human part.”

“How would you do it?”

“Simple, really. Juice you up good with my blood, give you the Mark of Cain, and then kill you. When you wake up, you'll be a Knight of Hell.”

“You realize the blood drinking comes with sex?”

“So? You think a little gay incest matters to a demon?”

“Crowley must know you're thinking of betraying him if he called me to come cure you.”

“Crowley thinks I’m setting you up to be hell's best little slut. He has no idea I want you to become a Knight of Hell with me.”

“We're supposed to share a heaven,” Sam said sadly.

“We are soulmates, Sam, which is why I want you with me. But I haven't belonged to heaven since I sold my half of our soul to hell for your life. Angels broke me out, but they didn't break the deal.”

“We've been to heaven since then.”

“At Zachariah's hand, and only to tear us apart.

“Crowley owns me as the King of Hell. He hasn't claimed me before now because he was waiting for this chance to make me a Knight. He wants me by his side, giving him more credibility as king.

“I want us side by side. Our bond as soulmates trumps his claim.”

“Then let me cure you so we can keep fighting together.”

“I'll still belong to hell. Plus, one of us will lose the other as humans. This way, we will never lose each other.”

Dean stepped back inside the trap and removed the restraints from his brother. “Look, Sam, I'm not going to do a damn thing to make you hell's slut. I’ll do everything in my power to keep Crowley from doing it. But I can't let you cure me. That's just delaying the inevitable, and I’d rather face it head on.

“I'm leaving now. I’ll be in touch. Don't worry, Crowley can't get in here. I modified one entry so I can come and go to check on you, but no other demon can get in. You're safe here, so stay here for a while and think, okay?”

Dean started toward the dungeon door when Sam spoke, “Dean, why'd you kill Cas? He was our friend.”

“Friends don't destroy the wall erected in your mind by Death to keep you alive. Cas was a tool, one that no longer works right, one we no longer need.” Dean started walking again only to find himself shoved to the floor with Sam sitting on his chest holding a knife to his throat.

“That little thing ain’t gonna hurt me, Sammy, you know that.”

“Yeah, I know.” Sam sliced a cut on the side of Dean's throat, leaned down and inhaled deeply, and drank his brother's demon blood.

Crowley never knew what hit him.


End file.
